slashfandomcom-20200213-history
Modes
Modes are what puts diversity into a match, and they can be focused on objective, survival, combat, or a little bit of all in general. Players can vote for which Mode they want to participate on after choosing a Map. Currently, there are 13 Modes in game. 'Generator Repair' "Repair Generators scattered around the map, and escape." - Generators take 70s to fully repair. 64s from interaction and 6s by itself. - Once all Generators are repaired, two Exit Zones are available. - Survivors are periodically revealed to the Slasher. - Survivors can win if the Slasher is killed. - There is a total of 6 Generators. - Can invade. *'Teams': 9 Survivors vs. 1 Slasher *'Time': 360s (6 minutes) 'Generator Rush' "More Generators that repair quicker. Repair them and escape." - Generators take 20s to fully repair. 14s from interaction and 6s by itself. - Once all Generators are repaired, two Exit Zones are available. - Survivors are periodically revealed to the Slasher. - Survivors can win if the Slasher is killed. - There is a total of 30 Generators. - Can invade. *'Teams': 9 Survivors vs. 1 Slasher *'Time': 360s (6 minutes) 'Survivor Royale' "All out brawl, Survivor versus Survivor. Work with your team to claim victory." - A team wins by killing 20 opponents or at least one more than the opposing team. - Everyone is periodically revealed to each other. - Modifies Survivors'Bleedout Duration. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 5 Heroic Survivors vs. 5 Cursed Survivors *'Time': 300s (5 minutes) 'Slasher Royale' "All out brawl, Slasher versus Slasher. Work with your team to claim victory." - A team wins by killing 20 opponents or at least one more than the opposing team. - Everyone is periodically revealed to each other. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 5 Heroic Slashers vs. 5 Cursed Slashers *'Time': 300s (5 minutes) 'King of the Hill' "Work with your team to capture and hold the Control Point. First team to take control of it will claim victory." - Progress is halted if there are conflicting teams within the Control Point. - It takes 100s worth of control to fully capture a Control Point. - Everyone is periodically revealed to each other. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 5 Heroic Slashers vs. 5 Cursed Slashers *'Time': 300s (5 minutes) 'Truck Refuel' "Gather fuel cans scattered around the map, then refuel the trucks and escape." - Once all Gas Cans are found, two Trucks becomes available for interaction. - After a Truck is fully filled, it becomes an available Exit Zone. - Survivors are periodically revealed to the Slasher. - Survivors can win if the Slasher is killed. - It takes 112s to fully fill a Truck. - There is a total of 35 Gas Cans. - Can invade. *'Teams': 9 Survivors vs. 1 Slasher *'Time': 360s (6 minutes) 'Juggernaut' "Survivors must team up and fight against the Juggernaut. Defeat the Juggernaut to claim victory." - Everyone is constantly revealed to each other. - The team with the most kill worth wins. - Modifies Slasher's Max Health. - Ammo Boxes spawn in this Mode. - Can invade. *'Teams': 9 Survivors vs. 1 Juggernaut *'Time': 300s (5 minutes) 'Safe Haven' "Stay in the Safe Zones and fight back the infected. If you die you become infected." - Survivors who are killed becomes a Slasher and inevitably loses the match. - Safe Zones remain stationary for 30-32s before moving to a new location. - Slashers who enters the Safe Zone are instantaneously killed. - Survivors are revived, healed and shielded by a Safe Zone. - Modifies Slasher's Max Health, Speed and Damage. - Survivors are constantly revealed to Infecteds. - Ammo Boxes spawn in this Mode. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 8 Survivors vs. 2 Infected *'Time': 240s (4 minutes) 'Infection' "Survive the endless onslaught of infected, until time expires. If you die you become infected." - Survivors who are killed becomes a Slasher and inevitably loses the match. - Modifies Slasher's Max Health, Speed and Damage. - Survivors are constantly revealed to Infecteds. - Ammo Boxes spawn in this Mode. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 8 Survivors vs. 2 Infected *'Time': 240s (4 minutes) 'Nemesis' "Do whatever you can to survive against the Slasher, then turn the tables and defeat it." - All Survivors are reset and equipped with a Shotgun after 240s. - Slasher is constantly revealed to Survivors after 240s. - Survivors are periodically revealed to the Slasher. - Modifies Slasher's Max Health. - Ammo Boxes spawn in this Mode. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 9 Survivors vs. 1 Slasher *'Time': 360s (6 minutes) 'Survival' "Survive until time expires, at all costs. Collect Ethereal Light to heal yourself and stay alive." - Survivors have a death meter that slowly fills up by 1% every second. - Once the death meter is full, Survivors take 10 damage every second. - The death meter loses 20% progress by collecting Ethereal Lights. - Survivors are periodically revealed to the Slasher. - Survivors can win if the Slasher is killed. - Ethereal Lights spawn in this Mode. - Can invade. *'Teams': 9 Survivors vs. 1 Slasher *'Time': 360s (6 minutes) 'Artifice' "Gather souls and deposit them in your bank. Fill the bank to become a Slasher and defeat the enemy team." - The Breach Portal becomes active after every 25 souls that are deposited. - Going through the Breach Portal allows Survivors to become a Slasher for 20s. - Once the bank has 75 Souls, the Breach Portal is permanently active. - Survivors who die loses all Souls they currently possess. - Survivors are constantly revealed to Slashers. - A Survivor can hold up to 15 Souls at once. - Modifies Survivors' Bleedout Duration. - Souls spawn in this Mode. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 5 Heroic Survivors vs. 5 Cursed Survivors *'Time': 420s (7 minutes) 'V.I.P.' "Defend your VIP, and defeat the enemy VIP. First team with the most defeated VIPs will claim victory." - A Slasher is randomly chosen to be the VIP, a Survivor equipped with a Shotgun. - The VIP is marked with a symbol which indicates their location to everyone. - A team wins by killing 5 VIPs or at least one more than the opposing team. - Modifies Survivors' Max Health, Cooldown Reduction and Bleedout Duration. - Only one VIP in a team can be present at a time. - Everyone is periodically revealed to each other. - Ammo Boxes spawn in this Mode. - Cannot invade. *'Teams': 5 Heroic Slashers vs. 5 Cursed Slashers *'Time': 300s (5 minutes)